kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Traverse Town
Traverse Town is the first major playable world that serves as the main hub of in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts coded and serves as the tutorial level for both Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. A quaint and calm town, Traverse Town features a sky of eternal night, where stars can be seen clearly. Survivors of the worlds lost to the Heartless find their way here after their world has been destroyed. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, Pinocchio, and Geppetto are notable temporary residents. Huey, Dewey, and Louie own the item shop, while Cid owns the accessory shop and later sells Gummi Blocks to upgrade and modify Gummi Ships. Moogles also take residence here, where they successfully run a mysterious workshop. Merlin allows Sora to practice his magic on neutral targets, enter the Hundred Acre Wood, and the Fairy Godmother unlocks Summons after certain conditions are met. Traverse Town consists of the remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless, which is why anyone fortunate enough to survive the destruction of their world ends up there. As explained by Joshua, "this world only appears when someone is in need of shelter"; Ienzo gives a similar explanation, stating if one's home world is unavailable, they would be recompleted here instead. Locations Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways, caves and a post office. In Dream Drop Distance, Joshua creates two new districts while Sora and Riku are in the sleeping world, which take a much more modern appearance to the other districts, with graffiti on the walls, new passages, and a more varied use of bright colors. Besides being created from fragments of destroyed worlds and serving as a home to those whose worlds have been destroyed by the Heartless, Traverse Town is also a great place to shop. First District The First District is the most peaceful of the five, without the presence of Heartless (with the exception of the first episode, where Heartless can even be found here after Sora searches for Riku and Kairi, as well as in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance). The First District is where most survivors of the destroyed worlds can be found. The most notable locations include the Accessory Shop owned and managed by Cid, the Item Shop run by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and an Item Workshop run by Moogles on the top floor of Cid's store. Another shop is also revealed to be run by Cid after the Keyhole of Traverse Town is locked; he sells Gummi Blocks near the gate to the Second District. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance, as well as Geppetto's House, a green-doored apartment that Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Cleo move into after they escape from Monstro. The mailbox used in the Postcard hunt is also found here, close to the door leading into the Third District. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town and can return the player to the world map to choose another world to travel to. In Dream Drop Distance, there is a metal railing on the stairs leading to the Accessory Shop, instead of the one made of three wooden poles and two large chains that is present in earlier games. Second District The Second District is infested with a variety of Heartless. Notable locations include the Gizmo Shop (a bell on the roof can eventually be rung three times in order to reveal the world's Keyhole), and the Dalmatians' House (consisting of Dalmatians' Den, Living Room, Dining Room, and Piano Room), where Pongo and Perdita have settled due to the destruction of their world. The Hotel is on the west side of the district and is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Hallway; in addition, the Red Room and Green Room are located within the Hotel, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are briefed by Leon and Aerith. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach treasures and a hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. At the back of the Hotel lies the Alleyway; it has passages to the Dalmatians' House and the First District, and its drainage pipes lead to the Secret Waterway, which houses Cid's special Navi-Gummi to get back to Hollow Bastion after the Final Keyhole is opened. The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland is also seen moving his hat up and down on top of a store, dealing with suits and dresses. The Keyhole for Traverse Town was hidden, and was revealed only after the bell atop the Gizmo Shop tolled thrice (the bell can be accessed by climbing a ladder at the Gizmo Shop's exit, then by activating a Red Trinity mark to break down the barrier). The Keyhole is located in a fountain near the First District entrance. When the player approaches the Keyhole he/she will have to fight a Guard Armor and an Opposite Armor before sealing it off. Inside the Shop there is a Trinity Mark. This can be accessed by using Thunder on the broken wires in the Third District. There are raised platforms in the Shop; the player should jump up on each to gain access to the Trinity Mark and some chests. After activating the Trinity Mark, the player should then examine the clock inside the Gizmo Shop; it is stuck at 6:54. The player will then gain two postcards. In Dream Drop Distance, poles appear in the Second District below the right side entrance to the Hotel. Third District The Third District is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is one of the smallest along with the fifth district. Notable areas include the Vacant House next to the Second District's door, which Leon and his crew eventually claim as the Small House, their headquarters. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicts an image from Disney's 1955 film, Lady and the Tramp. Casting Thunder on the exposed cable wire raises the platforms in the Second District Gizmo Shop. Finally, a keyhole next to the giant door to First District can also be found and unlocked for faster access to that area, allowing the player to bypass the Second District. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door embedded with a flame that leads to the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study and Magician's Lab (also referred to as the "Zero District" by Merlin in Kingdom Hearts II), where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother take up residence. The book that serves as the entrance to the Hundred Acre Wood can also be found in the study. Below Merlin's house is the Secret Waterway, which serves as Leon's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Alleyway. Fourth District Home to Flick Rush Coliseum, the Fourth District appears to be based on a more modern city than the other districts, which are Victorian in effect. Julius' journal entry suggests that this and the other new areas were created by Joshua. Many closed shops line the district, with a tower in the center (the building seen on the world map and in the image alongside this section) that has many lights hanging from it. Next to the Coliseum are the doors leading to the Fifth District, the handles being decorated with Hockomonkey's face on them. The Fourth District can be reached by passing through the Fountain Plaza, which houses an enormous fountain (which has a base shaped like a heart) and several more closed shops. One path leads to the Post Office, a giant area filled with numerous boxes of unsent letters containing many gadgets and gizmos to aid maneuverability through the area. At the end of the room is an elevator that leads up to mailbox in the 1st District. A second path leads to the Back Streets, a series of winding and confusing streets that lead back to an entrance in the 1st District near the Cafe. Fifth District Reached solely from the Fourth District, the Fifth District is roughly the size of the Third District. The entrance area has palm trees on the edges of the platform leading to bridge to cross of the stream of water. There's a sign on the other side of the bridge, but it cannot be read. A Garden takes up most of the district, labeled "Flower & Plant" while other buildings are inaccessible as seen by the shut windows. There are two alleyways on either side, both empty; it's suggested the other buildings could be used as dwellings for residents of Traverse Town. The top of the Garden has a glass roof, letting sunlight in for the plants inside; at the back is a two-level wall, which is also below another large window. Inside the Garden is a large gate keeping anyone from going any deeper into the area; this may lead to yet another area of the town, or lead to a small area where the entrances to the buildings lining the sides of the Fifth District are. The battle with Hockomonkey takes place here in Sora's story or within the Greenhouse, in Riku's case. It also houses the first sleeping Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' First Visit After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town, while Donald and Goofy arrive at the same time through the use of a Gummi Ship. He is awakened by Pluto and ventures out into the town, searching for his friends. Upon searching the Second District, Sora sees a person have their heart taken by the Heartless and is chased back into the First District by them; he hides in the near-by Accessory Shop. There, he meets Cid, who he explains his situation to; Cid explains Traverse Town to Sora and offers to look after him if he can't find his friends. Sora then leaves the First District again and ventures into the Second, searching for Riku and Kairi; humorously, Sora often leaves to enter or exit a building at the same time that Donald and Goofy enter, just barely missing them. Seeing that his friends are not in the Second District, Sora examines the smaller Third District to find no one there; he returns to Cid. Cid says he'll ask a friend of his to find a place for Sora to stay; he should stay in the First District to stay out of trouble. Upon leaving Cid's shop, Sora runs into Leon, whom wonders why the Keyblade choose a kid as its master. Sora takes offense to Leon's remarks and starts a fight with him. Regardless of the outcome, Sora passes out while Yuffie arrives to help Leon carry Sora to somewhere safe. In the meantime, Donald and Goofy have been looking for Leon, but have been unsuccessful in doing so; Aerith finds them and inquires if King Mickey sent them. Elsewhere, Sora awakens in a hotel room to see Kairi next him, explaining that the Heartless were after him because he wields the Keyblade. However, Sora soon finds that he was hallucinating and that it is actually Yuffie explaining this to him. Leon enters from an adjacent room and helps Yuffie explain about the Keyblade along with the Heartless and the chaos caused by them. Next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy; it is also mentioned that a scientist called Ansem researched the Heartless and wrote a very detailed report on them. However, its pages were scattered to many worlds when theirs was destroyed. Right as Leon prepares to take Sora next door to meet Donald and Goofy, a Soldier Heartless appears in the room, causing Leon to smash it through the window. Yuffie leaves to inform Aerith of what is happening, accidentally smashing Donald flat as a pancake behind the door. Leon leaves into the Alleyway, followed by Sora. In the meantime, Goofy pulls the door back to get Donald. In the alley, Leon notices that there are too many Soldier and Shadow Heartless around for them to be attacking without a boss. Leon runs to defend the town from them, telling Sora not to worry about the small fry and to find their leader. As Sora enters the Third District, Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier Heartless before being attacked by and defeating the Guard Armor. Afterwards, Sora learns that Donald and Goofy have been looking for him on their king's orders. Goofy asks Sora to come with him and Donald as their Gummi Ship can go to other worlds. Sora wonders if he'll be able to find Riku and Kairi and Donald assures him that they will; Donald is actually lying, he needs Sora to help him find King Mickey. They properly introduce themselves and make a promise "all for one and one for all". Second Visit They later return after gaining two Navigation Gummis from Wonderland and Deep Jungle. They visit the Secret Waterway and learn from Leon the Heartless seek the Keyhole leading to the heart of each world; Sora's Keyblade can lock the Keyholes permanently, preventing more worlds from falling into darkness. However, Leon has no idea what the two Gummis are, recommending they ask Cid; he also gives Sora the Earthshine charm he has been using for good luck. Arriving at the Accessory Shop, Sora, Donald and Goofy learn that the Gummis' purpose and Cid offers to instal them in exchange for delivering a certain book to Merlin. However, the sound of the Gizmo Shop bell ringing distracts them; Cid mentions that the bell hasn't rung in years, something he finds curious. Sora, Donald and Goofy go to investigate the bell, ringing it three times, causing the image in the Second District fountain to change and reveal Traverse Town's Keyhole. They go to seal it, but are blocked by Guard Armor; it is swiftly defeated thanks to their journey strengthening them. However, the tables turn when the Heartless turns into Opposite Armor, proving a much more powerful foe, but it is still defeated. Sora then seals the Keyhole, earning yet another Navigation Gummi. They then head to the Third District and find the Mystical House, where they meet Merlin, who thanks them for delivering the book to him; the book is lacking pages and they are asked to find them on their journey to help complete the world within itself. Also, they meet Fairy Godmother, who explains that the gem Leon gave Sora is what remains of a strong-willed being that lost its world to darkness, allowing Sora to Summon Simba. After delivering the book (and if Sora enters the Hundred Acre Wood), they are ambushed in the Third District by Heartless, which are slain quickly by, much to Sora's surprise, Riku. Sora is happy to be reunited with Riku, but learns he doesn't know where Kairi is either. Riku tries to explain something, but is cut off when Sora slays a Shadow. Sora explains his journey to find him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy's help. Riku then takes the Keyblade, examining it and quickly tosses it back to Sora. When Sora tries to invite Riku to come with them, he and Donald get into an argument; when they look back to see Riku's gone. They later meet up with Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith in their base and learn about Maleficent; she's a witch who controls the Heartless and is the one responsible for them infesting the town and the destruction of their world. They believe she is collecting Ansem's report to help in her schemes; Sora offers to do whatever he can to stop her. Outside the base, Riku and Maleficent are looking in; she fills his head with lies, making Riku think Sora has replaced him and Kairi with new friends. She then offers to help Riku find Kairi. Third Visit They return once again, right after sealing Neverland with the second Navigation Gummi and have it installed along with the other one previous obtained. During this time, Sora begins to doubt himself as they have had no luck in finding King Micky or finding Kairi; Donald and Goofy tell him to believe in himself. Sora then has a vision; he sees a young Kairi listening to her grandmother about a story of how darkness came into existence. Sora then regains his senses, Cid has returned after installing the new Gummi, wishing them luck. Fourth Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return one last time, right after Sora is changed back from a Heartless and rescued Kairi. Sora is determined to get back to Hollow Bastion to save Riku, but the way they used the first time is too infested with Heartless for them to go that way; Cid offers a spare Gummi he stored in the Secret Waterway. When Sora goes to retrieve it, he meets up with Kairi, who notices where the Gummi is stored. After getting the Gummi, Sora talks to Kairi about how he searched for her, but she was with him the whole time. He then manages to persuade her to remain behind to stay safe; in return, Kairi gives him her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, Traverse Town was no longer needed, so it fell into the Dreaming Realm, where it would stay until needed again. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion and is the only one that the trio seem to remember from their journey (as they don't seem to remember anyone else). Upon its creation, Marluxia explains the rules of combat and proceeding through the castle floors to Sora. They later meet up with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, who doesn't seem to remember Sora, Donald and Goofy; however, they know their names and feel like they've met them before. Also, Leon teaches Sora about Sleights when they first encounter each other. Up searching to see if Riku and King Mickey are in "Traverse Town", they run into Cid, who also doesn't remember them; he warns them that a "jumbo" Heartless will appear when the bell above the Gizmo Shop rings. After Cid flees, the bell begins ringing, summoning Guard Armor to face the trio. After the battle, Sora deduces that they won't be able to find Riku and the King in Traverse Town, but thinks they still may be somewhere in Castle Oblivion. Though everyone doesn't understand Sora's situation, they wish him luck and leave. However, Aerith returns briefly and tells Sora that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory (as Sora explained how he got to Traverse Town previously). It is proven true when Donald distracts Sora momentarily and she is not there when he looks back; Donald and Goofy couldn't see her. Sora now believes Aerith was right. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Although Traverse Town is not a playable world, the world is sometimes displayed when Roxas has flashbacks of Sora's memories. Kingdom Hearts II While Traverse Town does not appear, it is frequently mentioned and shown in Sora's memory restoration. Merlin claims that he retrieved Winnie the Pooh's storybook out of the town's Zero District, and it is mentioned several times in the Secret Ansem Reports. ''Kingdom Hearts coded A Traverse Town within the Datascape appears that the first district is no longer peaceful, as a battle against numerous Heartless and "bugs" is witnessed. In episode 2, Data-Sora wakes up by Data Pluto in Traverse Town, like in the first game. King Mickey tells Data-Sora to investigate this world. While he was investigating, he meets Data Cid. Cid is trying to find Data Huey, Dewey, and Louie, whom Data-Sora manages to find. Each of them had found a shiny piece, which together almost form a Keyhole. Data-Sora then meets a black coated man who gives him the 4th piece of the Keyhole. Later, Mickey tells him that the Keyhole probably leads to the corrupted place, similar to the time in Destiny Islands. Data-Sora then opens it with his Keyblade which leads him to another space in Traverse Town. He was running and encountered lots of blocks. He continued to run through the area and encountered a Guard Armor, having to fight it. After Data-Sora beats Guard Armor, he fixes Traverse Town and a new power awakens inside of him. Meanwhile, in the real Disney Castle, a new message appeared, saying "Their torment has been lessened". ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Due to the existences of his friends being in danger of blinking out for good, Joshua gathered what remained of their dreams and brought them to Traverse Town. Much to his surprise, the dreams of his friends took bodily form, thus bringing them back to life. Joshua decided to house the Reaper's Game in the world to allow his friends to win back their existences and return to their home, Shibuya. However, the world was split into two by Young Xehanort, separating Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme from their correct Reaper Game partners; Neku and Rhyme were in one version while Shiki and Beat were in the other. Young Xehanort made a bargain with the players of the game. Neku and Shiki were to bring Sora and/or Riku to him, while Beat was instructed to take down Joshua. The reward for completing these tasks was to be the return of the players to their home world, Shibuya. Using his powers, Joshua also creates two new districts, the fourth and the fifth district, and keeps the players from noticing when Sora and Riku fall asleep. 'First visit' ;Sora's Side Sora arrives in the First District, exclaiming in surprise upon discovering his new attire, quickly assuming that it "...must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic". Sora next discovers that Riku is no longer with him, and begins to shout Riku's name across the town. Here, Sora is met by a rather grumpy Neku, who scolds him for making so much noise, causing the surprised Sora to topple off of a balcony. Having already learnt Sora's name, Neku examines the budding Keyblade master's hand, and determines that Sora is not 'a Player'. Having explained to Sora exactly what a Player actually is and his current state of need, Sora offers to become Neku's game Partner, leading Neku to explain that his pact is with somebody else. Sora then offers to be a friend, to which Neku responds less than optimistically. Neku then leads him to the Second District, where the pair are attacked by Dream Eaters, at which point Sora discovers Neku's name. After an explanation about the role of Dream Eaters in the Game, Neku shows Sora how to create a Dream Eater. Neku then leads him to the Third District to settle his deal with Young Xehanort. However, the black-cloaked fiend appears to double-cross Neku, and then attempts to attack Sora, causing Neku to defend his new friend, stating that it wasn't part of the deal to hurt Sora. Sora abruptly falls asleep while Neku fights him, before awaking later to find both Neku and Young Xehanort to be gone. Having woken, Sora recounts the events before his slumber in his mind, concluding that it would not be right for Neku and the figure in the black coat to be in league with one another. Navigating his way to the newer areas of Traverse Town, he chances upon an amnesiac Rhyme, whom he believes could be Neku's Game Partner. He then decides to take Rhyme to Neku, and after searching, finds him in the Fifth District. Neku shows disbelief that Sora would still place his trust in him, even after having tricked his friend. Having explained the reasons behind the trickery, Sora forgives him, and then introduces Rhyme, who then vanishes mysteriously; Young Xehanort returns and leaves Hockomonkey to deal with them. Victorious, Sora meets Joshua, who teleported there from a second version of Traverse Town, which is where Riku is, and learns that he saved Rhyme by making her vanish. However, since the portal only works for Joshua , Sora is unable to travel to Riku. The small group discuss matters further, while watching the goings on in the other half of the world, with Neku, Rhyme and Sora all expressing a desire to meet with their friends... ;Riku's Side Riku arrives in the Third District, shortly before meeting Joshua, who shows his surprise that Riku entered the world by a means other than a Portal. Having introduced themselves to each other, Joshua explains to Riku what a Portal is, and the concept of Traverse Town's having been split into two. Joshua states that he would like Riku to help him find Rhyme, who's memories, according to Joshua, are the key to his Portal. Joshua then speculates that perhaps Sora might be on the other side of the portal, causing Riku to forget his initial mistrust of the boy and listen. Riku then agrees to aid Joshua in his search. They walk to the Second District, where Riku learns how to create Dream Eaters; they are attacked by Beat, who has been tricked by Young Xehanort into trying to take down Joshua in exchange for safe passage for Rhyme and himself. However, contrary to Beat's wishes, the Dream Eaters under his command ignore Joshua's presence and attack Riku instead. Joshua can be see chuckling to himself at this point. After a short conversation with Beat, who muses about his wanting to protect the one person who matters to him: Rhyme, Riku falls asleep. Awakening later, he discovers Shiki being chased by Nightmares. Moving to face the Dream Eaters himself, Riku instructs Shiki to stay back, before attacking. The battle completed, the girl introduces herself, before expressing surprise that Riku seems uninterested in her, prompting Riku to apologize for being "bad at this". Following some further teasing from Shiki, the two head to the Fifth District, where he learns of her deal with Young Xehanort. The enigmatic being wonders how Riku got into Sora's dreams, which is where he is, but puts the matter aside, sending Hockomonkey to attack him. After returning from the battle victorious, Riku sees a hologram of Sora, Neku, Rhyme and Joshua in the other Traverse Town. With both sides of the Traverse Town story done now, Joshua takes his friends "off line", revealing what happened to them and his plans to save them. Both Riku and Sora are left wondering who the strange boy really is. Joshua gives a cryptic response, before revealing a set of wings and flying off into the sky. A Keyhole appears before Sora and Riku; they unlock it and free that world from its slumber. 'Second visit' ;Sora's Side Sora arrives back in Traverse Town in the Fifth District to find Joshua waiting for him expectantly. After a short conversation about Joshua's tendency to sit above those he is addressing, he comes down to talk with Sora. The mysterious boy comments somewhat randomly on how Sora is turning more into Neku each day, but fails to elaborate on his meaning. They converse for a time about Riku, before the conversation turns to the players in the Reapers' game, who have all managed to find their game partners once again. Joshua outlines the basic principles of the game, and explains the concept of the missions which they need to complete in order to win the game. The task of this particular mission though, is to eliminate the formidable Spellican. Joshua then asks for the aid of Sora and Riku in defeating it, before the two discuss whether Riku is in fact with Sora or a million miles away, to which Sora replies with conviction that Riku is most certainly 'with' him. After sharing a short joke, Joshua alerts Sora to the fact that Neku and his partner, Shiki are pinned down in the Fountain Plaza, prompting Sora to run to their aid. Arriving at the plaza, he manages to save Neku from a flame shot by a Tatsu Blaze, while Shiki falls backwards into the fountain itself. When Sora states that he will deal with the Dream Eaters, Neku protests, saying that he doesn't need Sora's help. Sora however, is able to convince Neku that in order to look after Shiki, Neku needs to let him do the fighting. The stubborn boy reluctantly gives in, and Sora quickly dispatches of the Dream Eaters, though Spellican manages to escape to the other version of the world. Sora is then introduced to Shiki, before proceeding to embarrass Neku by telling Shiki how Neku had searched for her everywhere, and that he had also stated that "he needed her". The two game partners then converse for a short while, in which time Shiki comments that she thought it sweet how Neku had searched for her. Joshua then arrives, explaining that Spellican has escaped to Riku's imagining of the world, and that it is necessary that they trap the Dream Eater in one place - the Third District. The three run off to fulfill the task, but Neku stops, before inquiring in a nervous voice as to whether they are going to make it home to Shibuya. Joshua reminds Neku that if he gives up on himself, he consequently gives up on the world. Neku then wishes for confirmation that he will see Joshua in his home world; Joshua expresses surprise at this question. However, Neku states that he considers Joshua to be his friend, and the other comments that perhaps it is Neku that is turning into Sora. Sora arrives at the Third District, where Spellican promptly appears via a Portal from Riku's version of the world. With Neku and the others handling the smaller enemies, Sora proceeds to take on the larger Nightmares summoned by Spellican. The large Dream Eater, however, continues to prove elusive, as it escapes to Symphony of Sorcery before Sora can deal with it, though this is unknown to Sora at the time. Neku and Shiki express disappointment that they were unable to complete their mission, but their fears are soon settled when Sora offers to go after Spellican. Before departing the world, Sora promises to visit the crew in Shibuya. He then unlocks the Keyhole for that world, and continues on his journey. ;Riku's Side Riku arrives in the First District, confused as to why he has returned to the world, whereupon he is greeted by Joshua, who explains that Spellican is able to jump between the two versions of the world, in which Sora and Riku find themselves, and is also able to summon other Dream Eaters. Riku sets off to aid Beat and Rhyme, but is stopped by Joshua, who explains that there is another problem at hand. When Shiki and Rhyme crossed the Portal between the two versions of the world to rendezvous with their partners, the time left on their game timer clocks were different. From this, the two conclude that the two versions of Traverse Town are in fact, two distinct worlds imagined by different people. Joshua comes to the conclusion that they are in a dream. Having finished conversing, Riku sets off for the Fountain Plaza. Upon his arrival, Beat, in a similar manner to Neku, denies that he needs any help from Riku. This however, turns out to be an act, as Rhyme describes how just a moment before, Beat had been asking about Riku's whereabouts, before introducing herself. Beat expresses his annoyance at Rhyme's continuous jabs at him, and Riku jokes that the two are "cut from the same cloth". Riku and Rhyme continue to laugh about Beat's act, as the Spellican begins to become impatient, before eventually squawking loudly at the trio. The large Dream Eater summons multiple smaller Nightmares, which Beat and Rhyme stay to deal with, while Riku chases the elusive Spellican himself. As he chases however, Spellican summons a herd of stampeding Cera Terrors to impede Riku's progress. After defeating the Dream Eater, Joshua appears briefly, instructing Riku to go to the Third District, where they plan to pin Spellican between both versions of the world. As Riku arrives, Spellican escapes to Sora's version of the world, and Riku is left to converse with Beat, Rhyme and Joshua, who turns up from above as usual, before likening Beat to a sponge. He also addresses Beat by his full name, who expresses his intense dissatisfaction at the use of that particular name. Riku is thanked by Joshua, Rhyme and Beat, but given a warning by Joshua; because he is inside a dream, the dream may attempt to lie to him to convince him that it is in fact, real. Riku unlocks a Keyhole and continues on his journey. 'Third visit' Following his failure to attain the Mark of Mastery, Sora returns to Traverse Town. Awakening, he finds himself lying face down on the floor in an empty First District. Sora comments that he had hoped the world would still be there, but follows this up with a questioning thought as to the location of the Spirit Dream Eaters that had fought alongside him in the Realm of Sleep. Looking around, Sora finds there to be nothing in sight, and consequently expresses his disappointment. However, he soon hears a noise shatter the silence of the square. Soon, Sora finds himself with a Meow Wow in his arms, and a host of other Dream Eaters coming to greet him. Within the depths of Castle Oblivion, the comatose Ventus is seen bearing a slight smile in response to Sora's happiness. Characters |} Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne.png|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.png|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.png|Green Requiem File:KH-Sniper Wild.png|Sniper Wild File:Search Ghost KH.png|Search Ghost File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Wyvern.png|Wyvern File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard File:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom File:BlockBug.png|Blox Bug File:DamageBug.png|Danger Bug File:PrizeBug.png|Prize Bug File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor File:Opposite Armor.png|Opposite Armor Nobodies File:Cloak.png|'Unknown' Dream Eaters File:Meow Wow (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Meow Wow File:Komory Bat (Nightmare).png|Komory Bat File:Kooma Panda (Nightmare).png|Kooma Panda File:Pricklemane (Nightmare).png|Pricklemane File:Torpedo Fish (Scan) KH3D.png|Fin Fatale File:Tatsu Steed (Nightmare).png|Tatsu Steed File:Tatsu_Blaze (Nightmare).png|Tatsu Blaze File:Yoggy_Ram (Nightmare).png|Yoggy Ram File:Zou Elephant.png|Zou Elephant File:Chef Kyroo (Nightmare).png| Chef Kyroo File:Cera Terror (Nightmare).png|Cera Terror File:Fishboné (Nightmare).png|Fishboné File:Flowbermeow (Nightmare).png|Flowbermeow File:Staggercepts (Nightmare).png|Staggerceps File:Thunderaffe (Nightmare).png|Thunderaffe File:Gorilla.png|Hockomonkey Sora & Riku's Boss File:Spellican_KH3D.png|Spellican Somebodies File:Leon KH1.png|'Leon' Julius.png|'Julius' Shops Cid's Accessory Shop *Protect Chain - 150 munny *Fire Ring - 250 munny *Blizzard Ring - 250 munny *Thunder Ring - 250 munny *Ability Stud - 200 munny *Protera Chain - 750 munny *Fira Ring - 1000 munny *Blizzara Ring - 1000 munny *Thundara Ring - 1000 munny *Chaos Ring - 600 munny *Protega Chain - 2800 munny *Firaga Ring - 4000 munny *Blizzaga Ring - 4000 munny *Thundaga Ring - 4000 munny *Element Ring - 4800 munny Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Item Shop Items *Potion - 25 munny *Hi-Potion - 60 munny *Ether - 100 munny *Tent - 150 munny *Camping Set - 300 munny Donald's weapons *Morning Star - 150 munny *Shooting Star - 300 munny *Magus Staff - 1000 munny *Wisdom Staff - 4000 munny *Warhammer - 250 munny *Silver Mallet - 1000 munny *Grand Mallet - 4000 munny Goofy's weapons *Smasher - 250 munny *Gigas Fist - 1000 munny *Mythril Shield - 750 munny *Onyx Shield - 2800 munny *Stout Shield - 250 munny *Golem Shield - 1000 munny *Adamant Shield - 4000 munny Synthesis Shops *Set 1: Cottage, Elixir, Energy Bangle, Power Chain, Guard Earring, Dark Ring *Set 2: Mega Potion, AP Up, Angel Bangle, Magic Armlet, Golem Chain, Master Earring *Set 3: Mega-Ether, Defense Up, Gaia Bangle, Rune Armlet, Heartguard, Three Stars *Set 4: Megalixir, Power Up, Titan Chain, Atlas Armlet, Crystal Crown, Ribbon *Set 5: Ultima Weapon Treasure Lists ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Mini-Games Postcard Traverse Town includes a side quest to collect different postcards scattered throughout the town. By storing them in the post vault in the First District, Sora will receive different rewards for each postcard stored. Flick Rush Flick Rush is a battle-styled minigame. After talking to the white moogle in the Fourth District, the player can compete using three of their Dream Eaters. These can be pitted against computer-controlled Dream Eaters or Dream Eaters controlled by other players. Participating in events earns players Medals, which can be exchanged for Deck Commands, Dream Pieces, and Training Toys from the Moogle. Modes *'Wireless Battle': (Multiplayer only.) Play wirelessly against against another player. Wireless communication must be enabled. *'Tournament': Battle your way past computer-controlled opponents in a tournament. *'Tutorials': Review the rules and controls for Flick Rush. Matches *Training Cup - Rank 1 (1 Round) *Beginner's Cup - Rank 1 (2 Rounds) *Rainbow Cup - Rank 2 (4 Rounds) *Digital Cup - Rank 2 (2 Rounds) *Tin Pin Cup - Rank 3 (4 Rounds) *Speed Cup - Rank 3 (1 Round) *Yummy Cup - Rank 4 (3 Rounds) *Final Cup - Rank 4 (4 Rounds) *Horror Cup - Rank 5 (1 Round) *Secret Cup - Rank 5 (5 Rounds) Puppies *1, 2, & 3 - On the tiny island behind the Mystical House. Glide is required. *4, 5, & 6 - Behind the tall stack of crates in the Back Alley. Red Trinity or High Jump is required. *7, 8, & 9 - In the Moogle Synthesis Shop on the table. *10, 11, & 12 - In the Secret Waterway, just inside the door leading to the stairs. Trinity marks Trivia *In '' Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' the Fountain Plaza features a wall covered in graffiti. This graffiti relates to the game "The World Ends With You", which is where the new Traverse Town characters in Kingdom Hearts 3D originate from. Notes and references Category:Featured articles Category:Realm Between